


Не смешно

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Обито понимает, что это — конец. Что они сами загнали себя в эту клетку из несуществующих чувств.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi/Tobi (Naruto)
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Не смешно

После каждого оргазма Дейдару переполняет злоба — к себе и к Тоби.

Особенно к Тоби.

Он не похож на Сасори. Не похож даже на тот образ, который себе придумал Дейдара. У Тоби крупные ладони, обтянутые перчатками, он широк в плечах, и пахнет от него странно.

Дейдара зажмуривается и отгоняет от себя ненужные мысли.

Нет, к Сасори он ничего не испытывал кроме уважения. Да, личико его было смазливым, но Дейдара был бы полным дураком, если бы повёлся на обманчивую внешность куклы. Сасори пусть и утверждал, что его искусственное тело идентично прошлому, человеческому, но Дейдара не сомневался, что Сасори — врал. Слишком правильные черты были у него, слишком большие глаза и слишком изящные руки.

Нет. Пошёл этот Сасори на хуй. Его больше нет. Его никогда не было.

Тоби громко сглатывает и вытирает ладонью губы. Дейдара ёжится от отвращения и быстро натягивает на бёдра штаны.

— До завтра, — сипло, с издевательской ноткой говорит Тоби, — Дейдара-семпай.

Дейдара лишь молча выходит из дешёвого гостиничного номера и одним чётким движением закрывает за собой дверь.

И плевать, что это его номер.

Их нежеланные встречи, когда они на несколько минут забывают о том, кто они есть на самом деле, проходят почти каждый день. Оба делают вид, что так им становится легче, но каждый из них понимает — нет.

Им только хуже.

Дейдара сжимает короткие волосы Тоби, но они слишком жёсткие; он кусает его плечо, но кожа слишком горькая; он смотрит в его глаза — роскошь, которую Тоби позволил себе в честь ненужной стопки сакэ — но они слишком раскосые и тёмные.

Он или _слишком_ , или _недо_.

Обито кривит губы в улыбке.

Дейдара совсем не похож на Какаши. У него длинные волосы, которые он не разрешает трогать. Он энергичен, вспыльчив, все эмоции отражаются у него на лице.

Дейдара грызёт ногти и в моменты задумчивости нервно трясёт ногой.  
Какаши всегда был спокоен.

Дейдара громко чихает и не закрывает рот при зевках.  
Какаши знал о слове «воспитанность».

Дейдара постоянно что-то лепит и говорит об искусстве.  
Какаши было на всё это плевать.

Какаши — был. Дейдара — есть.

Но это пустяки. Терпеть различия –— ничто по сравнению с тем ознобом, который пронизывает тело, стоит Обито заметить общие черты.

Когда Дейдара о чём-то думает, его взгляд замирает.

Он похож на статую.

Когда Дейдара спит, он не ворочается и не бормочет во сне.

Будто мёртвый.

Когда Дейдара медитирует в одиночестве, его спина прямая, как ствол дерева, и лицо непривычно спокойное, умиротворённое.

Он похож на Будду.

Он похож на Какаши.

Обито не может этого стерпеть и потому нарочно злит его, чтобы тот перестал напоминать ему Какаши. Когда он раздражён, он становится Дейдарой — шиноби из Ивагакуре, который бесит Обито.

Всё просто.

Дейдаре не нравится Тоби, потому что он ведёт себя как шут. Но ещё больше ему не нравится Тоби, который задумчиво молчит.

Как лес после дождя.

Ему не нравится Тоби, потому что он несерьёзный. Но ещё больше ему не нравится Тоби, который ничего не рассказывает о себе и всегда переводит тему.

Как предатель.

Ему не нравится Тоби, потому что с ним не о чем поговорить. Но ещё больше ему не нравится Тоби, который может внезапно дать полезный совет или сказать что-то малоизвестное.

Как данна.

Как Сасори.

Блядь.

— Так нормально?

Тоби молчит именно так, как Дейдара ненавидит.

— Сделай волосы короче. И светлее.

Дейдара невольно поднимает брови.

А, значит, вот как.

Игры с хенге у них начались совсем недавно. Обито каждый раз придумывает новую для Дейдары внешность, и они этому оба рады. Так им действительно легче.

Дейдара складывает печать и слегка меняет свой облик. На всякий случай делает губы чуть полнее, а глазам придаёт более тёмный оттенок.

Когда прячешься за чужой личиной, кажется, что скрываешь и самого себя. Свою личность. Характер. Дейдара больше всего ненавидит терять себя, но в такие вечера мечтает, чтобы его сознание исчезало так же, как и его внешность.

Он видит по чуть дрогнувшим губам Тоби, что ему понравился этот образ.

Дейдара садится между его ног и закрывает глаза. Представляет, что это какой-то незнакомец сжимает набухший член Тоби. Это какой-то заурядный шиноби проводит языком по основанию и массирует мошонку. Тот самый парень — с пепельными волосами и тёмными глазами, который что-то вызывает в душе Тоби — давится членом, но послушно заглатывает его и плотнее сжимает губы.

Да, именно так.

Дейдара тоже хочет прятаться за маской.

Как клоун.

Как Тоби.

У него, кстати, специфический и странный запах. Есть в нём что-то непривычное… Нечеловеческое? Дейдара не может понять, что с ним не так, но запах его, впрочем, не отталкивает. Скорее, вызывает смутную тревогу.

У Тоби вырываются гортанные стоны, и Дейдара улавливает обрывки имени, которое он складывает воедино во время оргазма.

«Какаши».

Похуй.

— А ты не будешь?

— Ни за что.

Попросить Тоби принять внешность Сасори — это унизительно.

У Дейдары вырывается неестественно громкий смешок.

Тоби не знает настоящего лица Сасори. Можно спокойно попросить его сделать волосы алыми, а глаза — большими и печальными. Как у куклы. Но дело совсем не в чудесном незнании Тоби, нет. Дейдара сам себя возненавидит, если только заикнётся о хенге с внешностью Сасори.

Потому что это лишком низко. Слишком противно. Слишком…

…Честно.

Не было у него никаких чувств к этому уёбку. Бесил только. И всё.

— Ни за что, — повторяет Дейдара. Тоби лишь пожимает плечами и опускает голову к его паху.

Интересно, остальные в организации так же проводят свои вечера? У каждого за плечами было что-то болезненное, у каждого дыра в душе, которую залатывают минутами с кем-то, кто помогает забыться на короткое время?

Дейдара закусывает губу, громко сглатывает и подавляет стоны.

Он хочет представить Сасори на месте Тоби и потому просто концентрируется на ощущениях, а не на том, кто их вызывает. Пошёл этот Сасори на хуй. И все мысли о нём — туда же.

Дейдара думает: интересно, ему когда-нибудь станет лучше? Он сражался, выжимая из себя последние силы, чтобы забыть о своём прошлом и своих потерях. Он принимал в больших количествах боевые пилюли, чтобы узнать свой предел. Он убивал, чтобы подавить в себе сожаления и породить новые. Может, чтобы закалиться.

Теперь вот это.

Что будет дальше, Дейдара? Дальше пойдут в ход наркотики?

С губ его в момент исступления предательски срывается имя.

Са-со-ри.

Блядь.

Тоби сплёвывает капли спермы, что случайно попали в рот. Дейдара бьёт его по лицу.

Ему противно, ему так противно.

— Извини, — выдавливает из себя Дейдара. — Не хотел.

Тоби смеётся, и от его смеха у Дейдары пробегает мороз по коже.

Господи, пожалуйста, оставайся всегда идиотом.

Но эти ночи — ещё не конец.

Обито так зол на Дейдару, что начинает смеяться — громко и во всю силу своих лёгких. Потому что это просто какой-то фарс. Потому что Дейдара, этот мудак, сорвался с места, чтобы помочь ему, Тоби.

Он просто чуть не угробил всю их миссию, чтобы спасти его. Хотя прекрасно, блядь, знал, что Тоби выберется из любой ситуации.

Обито понимает, что это — конец. Что они сами загнали себя в эту клетку из несуществующих чувств во время ночных минут близости.

Обито так зол, что смеётся прямо в лицо Дейдары, а тот… Смотрит на него потухшим взглядом и молчит.

Дейдара — и молчит.

Это точно конец.

Обито небрежно бросает одеяло на плечи задремавшего Дейдары. Пока он не видит. Вот так вот.

Обито хочет его убить. Потому что он наконец ощущает себя частью чего-то масштабного и, вместе с тем, частью чего-то маленького, личного, интимного. Пускай всё это лишь игра. Он даже готов признать, что и с Какаши такого не было.

С Какаши ничего не было.

Дейдаре хочется удавиться. Потому что он наконец чувствует чужое тепло и чужую заботу. Даже если она и пропитана фальшью. Чувствует то, что никогда не смог бы ему дать Сасори.

И это всё так смешно. 

И они правда смеются — оба, не смотря друг на друга, но понимая всё без слов.

Это точно конец.


End file.
